


you're happier, aren't you?

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, inspired by ed sheeran's (my king) song happier, my heart is breaking for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Maya shouldn't feel disappointed, because, really - she's always known she'd never be the lucky one to take Riley to prom.





	you're happier, aren't you?

Maya watches Riley glue tiny multicolored sequins on a long piece of pink paper. Her hair is on a ponytail and her tongue is sticking out from the corner of her mouth. Riley, in her most simple and innocent form, is more beautiful than anything Maya has ever seen.

"Senior prom, Maya. Can you imagine?" Riley mumbles every now and then.

"I actually can't. Feels crazy. We were just freshmen, weren't we?" Maya chuckles simply. Riley then looks up from the pink paper and places a purple sequin on the tip of her nose.

"Are you gonna make me a part of your banner now? Who even gave you permission to make the whole thing?" Maya laughs and goes to remove the sequin, before Riley rushes to stop her.

"Stop! I want to capture this moment," Riley goes to fetch her camera, "My best friend before our senior prom, holding the banner I've made."

"You want me to hold _that_ thing?" Maya glances at the banner, "Fine."

She lifts the banner up for Riley's sake — there's nothing that she _doesn't_ do for her sake. Riley is her favorite person in the world.

"There!" Riley squeals as she snaps the picture and Maya shakes the sequin off of her nose.

"The student committee made a great choice when they put me to do the banner. Didn't they Peaches?"

Maya doesn't answer. She simply watches Riley. Her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly, her mouth hangs open a little as she focuses, her ponytail falling on the side of her face.

"Peaches?"

"Mm, what was that?"

"The banner's great, isn't it?"

Maya never removes her eyes from Riley's face, "Yeah. It's beautiful. I like it."

—

Little glances turn into stares. And _oh_ , how Maya stares adoringly. Riley is gushing about the prom to Smackle — a proud member of the student committee, Farkle's girlfriend and his date to prom. Riley talks about how she still doesn't have a date of her own.

_I can take you,_ Maya wants to say, _I can take you to prom._

She stays silent. Riley's her best friend. The idea of having feelings for her absolutely terrifies her, but she doesn't fight it. As if her heart beating abnormally fast when Riley touches her is the most normal thing in the world. It is.

—

Katy Hart finds her daughter from her own safe haven; Maya is sitting on her bed, a notebook open in front of her with a few colored sharpies to complete the scene.

"Sketching new art, baby girl?" Katy asks as she hands Maya a cup of cocoa.

"Writing down ideas on how to ask Riley to prom."

Katy blinks, "What now?"

"You heard me."

Katy smiles gently and sits down next to Maya, "You really like her."

"No way!" Maya rolls her eyes, sarcasm clear in her voice. Katy nudges her arm playfully.

"Stop! I'm trying to be a supportive mom. Does she know you like her?"

Maya's blood runs cold, "No, and I swear if you tell her — "

"I would _never_! Have a little faith in me, baby! Your secret is safe with me."

The next morning Maya wakes up with the notebook splayed upon her chest. Something she's scribbled is circled with red sharpie.

_Bay window_.

—

Riley is so busy with putting the prom together that she never notices Maya's looks at her lips, her little touches at her arms, the way she smiles so brightly when Riley enters a room. All this has passed by her while she puts last minute details together and sends emails to Smackle and other members of the student committee.

"I wish a nice guy would ask me to prom with him. Hopefully Lucas."

Maya freezes. She fights the urge to hit something.

"He hasn't asked you yet?"

"No," Riley's voice turns a little sad and it twists Maya's guts in a huge knot.

"But who are you going to prom with?" Riley then asks her as she goes through her closet for a proper dress. Maya feels heat on her cheeks.

"I don't have a date," she says as casually as she can, _but I was hoping you could be mine_.

"How?" Riley spins around, mouth wide open, "How doesn't _the_ Maya Hart have a date to prom?"

"I don't know," she sighs, "I mean, I do have a person in mind but I doubt they'll ever ask me and I'm too much of a chicken to ask them."

"Oooh, do I know this person?" Riley comes closer, each step she takes making Maya's heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Is there any way I can help you ask them?"

"You would do that for me?"

Their faces are inches apart now and it means so much more to Maya than Riley can ever begin to comprehend. Their eyes meet, Maya's breath hitches —

"I would do anything for you," Riley says, dropping her eyes from Maya's. Maya catches her breath, trying to ease her thumping heart.

"You're my best friend and if I can help you get the best prom experience then I will."

_All you have to do is say yes._

Maya never says her thoughts out loud. Instead she grasps Riley's hand, "Thank you Riley. Now, you were choosing a dress, weren't you? Pink or purple?"

—

Farkle is the first to notice.

Of _course_ it's Farkle, Maya always knew it would be him.

Riley has just hugged Maya and left for a meeting with the student committee. Maya traces Riley's every footstep with her eyes until she's out of sight.

"It's Riley," Farkle breathes, his eyes slowly moving from where Riley previously walked to Maya, who's blinking back tears. She lets out a dry laugh.

"It's always been Riley," she answers, "From the day I jumped through her window."

There's a pause. Maya and Farkle are at a loss for words.

"You're in love with her,"

Maya goes to stop Farkle —

"You _are_. I see it. The way you looked at her just now, the way you _have_ looked at her through our lives, although I've somehow missed it until now...that's not just "oh, I have a little crush on this cute girl", that's deeper."

A tear falls down Maya's cheek, "I shouldn't even be surprised that it's you who's telling me all this," she then laughs. Farkle hugs her.

"Oh, you're shaking. Are you scared?" Farkle feels pity for his friend and hugs her a little closer.

"I'm scared shitless, Farkle, I've never felt like this before and she doesn't even feel the same way — "

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! She told me she wants Lucas to take her to prom. Do you honestly think she would go with me? A girl that she's looked at platonically for the last ten years! Even if I did grow a pair and ask her, she'd say no."

Farkle releases Maya from the hug, cups her face and wipes away the tears on her cheeks. Then he straightens her messy hair and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at you. You're _Maya Hart_. There is no one in this world that could say no to you. Go ask her before it's too late. Prom is just around the corner." he gives her a supportive smile.

"I can't, Farkle, I — "

He silences her by putting a hand on her mouth, "Don't say that. Next try."

He takes his hand away and raises a brow at Maya.

"Farkle, come on, she would never — "

Farkle's hand reappears on her mouth. Maya rolls her eyes at him.

"One more time?" he says hopefully. Maya nods. Farkle moves his hand.

"I - I'm going to ask Riley Matthews to prom. Today, after school, at our bay window. I'm going to ask the girl I love to our senior prom."

Farkle grins, "That's my girl. High five!"

—

Later in the evening Katy enters Maya's room only to find her tearing pages from her notebook and throwing them all in the bin, releasing an angry, loud shout with each hit.

"Maya! Maya, baby, are you alright? What's going on?!" Katy rushes to her daughter and grabs her wrists.

"Mom — oh mom — "

Maya crumples into Katy's arms and starts to cry. It tears Katy's heart into pieces but she holds Maya close, running her arms up and down her back.

"Ri — Ri — Riley — mom!" Maya wails.

"Oh...did Riley say no when you asked her?"

"I never did!"

Katy's eyes widen, "What? Why not?"

"Lucas, Lucas had asked her! She came running into our last class with a rose in her hand and Lucas' mates from the football team congratulated him when he walked inside, that's all it took for me to know! Surely she's happier with him!"

Katy sinks her nose into Maya's hair and closes her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. She wants to soothe her crying daughter so desperately. Heartbreak is something she is far too familiar with.

Just then the door moves slightly and Shawn enters the room. His eyes soften when he notices his wife holding Maya on the bed.

"Hey...why are my two favorite women looking so sad?" he comes to them and presses a tender kiss on Katy's head.

"Maya didn't get to ask Riley to prom. She's going with Lucas Friar."

Maya is still shaking. Her mother's touch is exactly what she needs right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maya. I know how much it would've meant to you but sometimes things just don't go your way." Shawn puts a hand on Maya's arm. She lets out a sob.

"Ever since I fell in love with her, nothing's gone my way," she murmurs. Katy and Shawn wrap her in a warm hug.

"Thank you for being here. I — I'd like to be alone now, if that's okay." Maya says, sitting up properly.

"Are you sure?" Katy asks with worry. Maya squeezes her hand.

"I'm sure."

Shawn and Katy leave the room. Maya breaks into new tears.

—

Riley goes with purple.

She's standing in her living room, spinning the friendship ring in her finger, anxiously waiting for Lucas' arrival. Topanga and Cory are there with her — Cory to fill the role of a protective father and Topanga to support their daughter and calm down her husband.

"Riley, you look absolutely beautiful," Topanga says, "Lucas is going to love the dress."

Riley smiles faintly, "I hope so too. I really like him and for the longest time I've dreamt of going to prom with him. I can't believe it's actually happening."

Then she frowns, "I hope Maya's okay. She said she's been feeling a little sick this week and I don't think everything's alright with her."

Before Cory or Topanga have a chance to comment, there's a knock on the door. A lump forms in Riley's throat. It's Lucas.

"Hi," she bites her lip, suddenly feeling shy. Lucas' eyes scan her from head to toe. Then he grins widely.

"Hi Riley," he lifts her hand to his lips, "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Riley blushes fiercely and looks back to her parents. Topanga is holding Cory's hand.

"Have fun!" Topanga winks her eye at Riley.

"I will," she turns back to Lucas and loops her arm with his, "I most definitely will."

—

Maya stands on the edge of the dance floor alone. She looks beautiful, and she'll be thanking her mom for that, but her mind is on something else than her appearance.

To be completely honest, Maya is terrified. She's scared of what will happen to her when Riley enters the gym with Lucas. Scared of what will happen to her when Lucas makes his move. When Maya finally loses the game.

"You okay?"

Maya bites her tongue in surprise, "Oh my — Farkle!"

"Sorry." Farkle says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly for a little bit, "Listen, Maya...I'm really sorry you didn't get to ask Riley to prom — "

"It's not your fault, Farkle, don't worry. I shouldn't have expected anything else to come out of this. As long as she's happy then I'm — "

Maya quits talking abrubtly. Farkle follows her eyes and notices the reason for her silence. Riley and Lucas have stepped into the room.

Riley looks nervous. She's holding Lucas' arm to calm herself down and searching for Maya from the crowd. Her eyes widen a little when she finds her best friend.

"Maya!" she exclaims, leaving Lucas momentarily. Farkle goes to speak with his friend, wanting to give the girls some alone time.

"You look beautiful," Maya breathes in awe.

"So do you," Riley answers, "You went with the dark blue sparkly dress."

"You went with the purple flowery one."

Riley glances at her dress and then takes Maya's hand, stopping the blonde's heart, "Yeah. The purple cat."

Maya laughs, and it's _genuine_ , "You're the perfect purple cat."

Silence falls between them.

"I'm really sorry," Maya then starts, "I've been acting weird and stupid this week, ruining the mood for you and everyone else who just wants to enjoy prom. You and the student committee did a great job with this place."

Maya means what she says. There are colorful lights, tables filled with food, areas for sitting and chatting, a dj's booth and a big dance floor. Their last dance in this gym before college.

"Maya, stop that. You haven't ruined anything. I'm just happy you're here," Riley laces her fingers with Maya's. Their rings clash; Maya wants to cry.

"You should get back to Lucas."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Maybe later."

Riley hugs Maya quickly and then she's off. It doesn't take long for Lucas to pull her to the dance floor. Maya watches as they dance, her heart wrenching at every little laugh Riley lets out, every word shared between her and Lucas even though Maya can't hear what they are.

She can't shake off the feeling that it should be _her_ , and it tears her apart. It should be her placing her arms around Riley's waist and making her laugh and holding her close.

Maya feels a small hand on her back and turns. Smackle is standing there, looking gorgeous in a red dress. She watches Maya sadly.

"Are you alright?" she asks, rubbing Maya's back lightly.

"I don't know," Maya admits, "The girl I love is out there dancing with her perfect date and I can't help but feel like it should be me. Is that wrong?"

"No! Not at all, Maya. I understand that you're hurt."

Maya laughs, "Hurt is a bit of an understatement."

Just then cheering and whistling erupts from the dance floor. Maya looks back and her heart drops into her stomach.

Lucas and Riley are kissing.

Maya has had enough of this prom. She pours the last bit of alcohol down her throat and starts to leave. She doesn't need to see the love of her life sucking off Lucas' face.

"Maya, please — "

"I'm sorry Smackle."

The door slams. Maya is in the cool New York evening. Something in the back of her head is telling her that Riley will be happier with Lucas, but she refuses to listen.

Maya looks back at the school building and then she is on her way home. She has lost the game to Lucas, _the_ Lucas who has been her friend since middle school.

Maya Hart loved Riley Matthews, and she knew that eventually it would lead to heartbreak. It did.


End file.
